Le premier Halloween de Severus Rogue
by GinervaSnape
Summary: Voici comment Severus Rogue, élèves de Serpentard, a vécu son tout premier Halloween au sein du Château.


**_Le premier Halloween de Severus._**

23 h 00 sonna à la vieille horloge du salon de la salle commune des Serpentard. Un petit garçon de 12 ans était assis là, sur le canapé, le visage fatigué et lasse. Il a les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il portait sur ses genoux.

La salle comme n'était pas fort éclairée. Il est donc là, tout seul, dans le noir. Seule une petite bougie à côté de lui, éclairé les pages du livre.

Il aurait aimé que la pièce soit plus allumée, mais les grands élèves avaient lancé un sort pour effrayer les plus petits. Il leva le regard et regarda autour de lui. Que du noir, le noir partout. Severus n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de peureux, mais quand on lui sautait dessus par derrière, il hurlait.

Ça lui était arrivé deux fois en cette soirée et toujours la même personne, Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver celle-là. Toujours aussi embêtante.

Severus n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup d'amis, à part Lily. Sa douce Lily. Elle devait être en train de s'amuser comme une folle avec tous ces amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et cet idiot de Potter devait encore l'enquiquiner.

Il se rappela qu'un jour, après son entré à l'école, il avait reçu une lettre de son père lui disant qu'il n'aurait aucun ami à cause de sa "malédiction". Un Serpentard de Sang-mêlé chez les Sang Pur. Et il se trouve qu'il avait raison. Les enfants de son âge le considèrent comme un enfant bizarre avec son nez crochu et son teint pâle.

Mais Severus n'était pas vraiment triste de ne pas avoir d'amis Serpentard, même s'il envie parfois les autres enfants. Surtout quand il les voyait s'amuser et rire ensemble.

Cela fait longtemps que Severus ne riait plus. Son seul réconfort, c'était sa douce Lily, même si les moments qu'il passait avec elle étaient de courtes durées. La bande des Maraudeurs venaient toujours les ennuyer et cela coupait court leur moment à deux. Severus était en quelques sortes leur souffre-douleur.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent ! Ce soir, c'était Halloween et les Serpentard avaient l'intention d'effrayer chaque élève des différentes maisons et Severus espérait bien que Potter et Black allaient avoir la peur de leur vie. Severus regarda à nouveau son livre qu'il tenait en main. C'était un livre d'histoire d'horreur.

Et notre cher Serpentard avait bien envie de lire une histoire d'horreur. Il chercha alors dans son livre, l'histoire d'horreur qu'il allait lire à haute voix. Quand il la trouva, Severus se plaça tranquillement sur le canapé et se mit à lire l'histoire, sans se douter que d'autres élèves étaient présents dans la pièce.

« Lors d'une nuit orageuse, un vieil homme s'en allait dormir vers une heure du matin après avoir lu le bulletin de nouvelles dans le journal du jour lorsque que quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa demeure. Quand il ouvrit, il vit que c'était une petite fille étrange.

Elle était habillée d'une robe de nuit en voile blanc, avec des cheveux longs, blonds très pâles et bouclés. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge sang. Elle traînait aussi un violent coup de vent derrière elle. L'homme, lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle traînait dehors à une heure aussi tardive. Mais la petite fille ne répondit pas. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle désirait boire ou manger quelque chose, mais toujours aucune réponse ne sortis de sa bouche, elle hocha seulement la tête et fit demi-tour.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, le même vieil homme eut la visite de la petite fille, il lui demanda la même chose que la veille et la jeune fille agit de la même manière que le jour précédent. Le vieil homme baissa la tête et s'interrogea, mais la fillette avait disparu lorsqu'il leva le regard. « Bizarre », se dit-il. Mais il ne s'en fit pas avec ça.

La nuit suivante, il ne fut pas surpris de revoir la fillette. Cette fois-ci, il l'invita à reste pour la nuit et à sa grande surprise, la fillette entra dans la demeure sans un mot. Mais cette nuit-là, l'homme fit de l'insomnie et se leva pour lire ses journaux. Mais c'est là que le malheur arriva.

Un article de la police attira son intention. Le message était celui-ci :

« Attention à tous les habitants, nous vous informons qu'une petite fille étrange se promène depuis quelques jours-là nuit dans le village. Elle est décrite de cette manière : ''Habillée tout en blanc, cheveux longs, bouclés et blonds et les yeux rouges. ''

La dernière fois que nous l'avons aperçu, à Acton Vale, alors, attention, si vous la voyez ne lui parlez surtout pas et ne l'invitez pas à entrer chez vous. Je répète, prenez garde à la petite fille aux yeux rouge ! Nous avons des informations comme quoi, elle aurait commis plusieurs meurtres. Une revenante, selon les experts, car il paraitrait que cette fillette serait décédée il y a environ deux ans et serait revenu à Acton Vale pour se venger des hommes. »

Prise de panique, le vieil homme se retourna en ayant l'intention de prévenir la police, mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan. La petite fille se trouvait debout, devant lui. Elle ne fait qu'un geste de la main et l'homme tomba sur le sol, raide mort.

Selon la légende, il ne faut pas penser à la petite fille blonde aux yeux rouge sinon, elle apparaitrait devant vous et vous tuerez de sa main si vous êtes un homme et vous torturez si vous êtes une femme. »

Severus referma le livre et bailla, il était assez fatigué et l'histoire qu'il avait lue ne l'avait pas tellement effrayé. Il se leva et alla s'endormir dans son dortoir. Mais il ne se douta pas que son histoire ait été entendue, pas seulement par les élèves de sa maison, présent dans la pièce, mais aussi par deux jeunes élèves de son âge, qui étaient en ce moment même effrayés d'avoir entendu une voix dans leur tête racontant cette histoire.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Severus déjeuna tranquillement dans la Grande-Salle, des cris d'horreur se firent entendre dans les couloirs et deux élèves de Gryffondor vêtu de pyjama, bleu clair avec des oursons pour l'un et pour l'autre un pyjama noir avec de petits chatons accrochés à une lune, entrèrent dans la Grande-Salle effrayés criant tous les deux.

« Elle est ici, la petite fille meurtrière ! Elle va nous tuer. Au secours ! »

Tous les élèves avaient arrêté de manger et de boire et regardaient les deux Gryffondors entrer dans la Grande-Salle. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre se tenant dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

C'est alors qu'une petite fille entra dans la grande-salle. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés et les yeux rouges. Les deux Gryffondors, qui n'étaient que Potter et Black, se mirent à hurler de peur et se mirent à genoux au sol. En voyant cela, Severus se leva et regarda la fillette.

Est-ce dont vrai ? La petite fille existait vraiment ? La réponse arriva rapidement à sa question. La bibliothécaire arriva et prit la petite fille dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Elle regarda les deux rouges et or puis le corps professionnel et de sa voix bien ferme expliqua la présence de la petite fille.

« Navrés Monsieur le directeur pour ce dérangement. C'est ma petite fille, Ravena, elle est malade. Elle a une conjonctivite assez forte. Elle s'est réveillée sans que je m'en aperçoive et elle s'est promenée dans le château. Je suis encore désolé Monsieur le Directeur. »

La bibliothécaire sortit de la Grande-Salle et des éclatements de rire se firent entendre. Tout le monde pointaient des doigts les deux élèves qui prirent la fuite, honte de ce qui venait de se passer. Severus se rassit à sa table et continua de déjeuner tout en murmurant.

« Joyeux Halloween mes chers ennemis. »

**_THE END_**


End file.
